


【授权翻译】151

by TYshangshan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Cain, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Dean, M/M, Rough Sex, Rut Sex, Semi-Public Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TYshangshan/pseuds/TYshangshan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A translation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6299077">151</a> By <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream">bloodandcream</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】151

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢bloodandcream给我这篇文的授权。热辣的配对，热辣的文。  
> Thank you bloodandcream for this hot fic, and this hot couple!
> 
> 以及感谢[wclower](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wclower/pseuds/wclower)帮我Beta！ ：D

 

Dean不是没考虑那天早上可怜巴巴地回去工作。他当时觉得不太舒服，不过他知道那是怎么回事——骨头隐隐作痛，热度在皮肤下翻滚，还特别想打架。他对于控制他的发情期前脾气通常还是很在行的，但一旦它失控了他就需要藏起来，并且大部分时候它都爆发的很快。所以他决定稳妥点请假不上班。

在公寓里闷闷不乐地游荡了几小时并且考虑做点有成效的事情之后，Dean感到一阵恶心，那让他面朝下扑在沙发里。脉搏加快，他颤抖地吸了口气却差点因为闻到一丝顺风飘进他公寓的遥远小巷里的垃圾桶散发出的细微腐臭味而呕吐，即便他的窗户正关的严严实实。

是啊，他得过段私人时日也是件好事。

经过搜刮橱柜，Dean很高兴地找到了一些吞拿鱼和花生酱作为快速的蛋白质补充物，把他的运动饮料都搬到冰箱里。唯一他所缺乏的事物就是酒精，没错他有些啤酒储存在冰箱里，但这些都不够。Dean通常更愿意伴随着酒醉的麻木在他公寓里的每个平面上磨磨蹭蹭。

现在，澄清一下。他是尊崇机会平等主义的那类人。他喜欢Omega，Beta,Alpha，男人，女人，别的也不错——彩虹上的每种颜色他都愿意尝尝。但他也意识到他身上一定有什么线路搭错了地方，因为当他发情的时候他从来不渴望什么顺从服帖又甜美气味的Omega们，他渴望来上一根又大，又硬，有激烈的阴茎。

Dean已经与这需求和平共处很久了。

他从没能遇见一个Alpha能忍受他在发情期中的味道和脾气。他的一个Omega女友，Anna，通常会穿上那种带着假阳具的情趣内裤干他，但只是第一天他就会把她弄的精疲力尽，然后他们的气味会变得很奇怪，而这只会激怒Dean。

所以，他打电话请假，喝的酩酊大醉，然后在确认他的玩具收藏不够了时就在公寓里跟每件看起来像根阴茎的东西搞，同时在墙上/家具上/地板上蹭来蹭去。

愉快的时光。

但首先，他需要喝酒。

 

交好运的是在离他公寓只有几条街远的拐角处新开了一家卖烈酒的商店。Dean知道在发情期他最好不要开车。路怒症永远糟糕，尤甚于发生在一个发情的Alpha身上。

Dean把他的夹克留在家里，让早春凌烈的寒风抽打他的脸颊，这刺痛让他感觉稍微清醒了点。Dean拖着双脚，肩膀缩在一起，到那家只是简单命名为‘州县酒类’的商店只要步行几分钟而已。这家商店的门上挂了个铃，当Dean推门而入时它发出来的刺耳声音让Dean想要把这玩意儿扯下来。但他只是把手在口袋里攥成拳头以远离麻烦，换而在这家不熟悉的商店里浏览货架。

当他发现他没法找到他想要的东西，Dean的挫折感又攀上新高度，他的下巴都开始为了忍耐地咬牙而痛起来了。这些恶心的气味嘈杂的人，还有这个他妈的蠢透了的地毯制造这些干哑的沙沙声全都让他他很生气。站在这个商店的后部怒视没有能给他任何他想要的东西的货架，Dean深吸了口气试图驱散他不合理的怒气。

 

一个深沉，浓烈的气味把他从他的恍惚中拉了出来，使人联想起野营和篝火。

“我可以帮你找什么东西吗？”

Dean转过头发现一个和他差不多高，有松散的披肩长发和泛灰的冷蓝色眼睛的男人正看着他。怒气陡然提升，Dean下意识地绷紧肩膀展现出好斗的姿态，大串带着羞辱和挑衅的回答言语闪过他的心头。

他选出来个他比较满意的。“比如你老妈的电话？”

老天，他在发情期里就是这么个不成熟的混蛋。

他面前的这个Alpha对他的回答显得完全不以为然。“她死了。试试别的。”

Dean捏着自己的鼻梁骨，极尽全力不要咆哮出声。“抱歉，呃，可恶，我是说你这有Everclear 190（一种浓度95%的烈酒，有些州和城市禁卖）？”

“没有，只有151（75%浓度的烈酒），在这边的过道上。”

Dean这着这个Alpha大翻白眼。“什么他妈的该死烈酒商店会不卖Everclear 190？”

“那种对保留贩卖许可证感兴趣的商店，在这个州你要的东西非法。”

暴怒蔓延到Dean周身，Dean整个转过来把他的拳头砸向货架边沿。架子上的酒瓶摇摇摆摆而他的手特别他妈的疼，但这疼痛把他惊醒，这下Dean愿意再做回他的正常冷静市民，买一瓶151然后回家去使劲打手枪，抱着他的衬衫使劲闻希望这上面还带着点面前这个Alpha喷洒在他身上的气味。

他会这样做的。

但那家伙靠近了他，闯入Dean的私人空间并且极大地深入进来，当他说话时他的气味带着明确的威胁意味变得强硬非常——“先生，如果你不冷静下来我就不得不把你请出去了。”

然后Dean，做出他无比辉煌的决定——更像是本能反应，但仍然是不正当的——他快速后退然后一拳打在了那个Alpha的脸上。那家伙没有给出足够快的反应去阻挡这攻击，这拳直接招呼到他的下颌，他的头被推向一侧，但在Dean能够拉回距离前，他的手臂就被牢牢钳住了，那家伙用他后退的势能将Dean拉向前方，回转位置，将Dean的手臂扭向身后扣在背上并且将Dean推到隔板上钉在那里。架子上的酒瓶门这下摇晃的更剧烈了。

 

“该死！”Dean很识时务的做出了反应。。

用自由的那只手抓着货架，对目前的境地Dean有几个选项。挣脱牵制逃走。回击。或者第三个，像一列尴尬，亢奋，荷尔蒙超载的出轨列车那样把他的屁股撞向这个他刚刚用‘跟你老妈问好’和一记直拳招呼过的Alpha。

猜猜他最后选了哪个？

烟尘的气味明显加重。抓着他手臂的力道加大，Dean张嘴喘息，在舌根后面品尝这味道，当他的胳膊被扭的生疼Dean咆哮出声，他被强行推向前方，炙热的气息喷吐在他脖子后面，那个Alpha正从后面挤压着他。Dean能感觉到那个Alpha的挺硬的阴茎，这让Dean的脉搏加速而他的心脏也跳的快要超速。

那个Alpha贴过来时更压低了声音。“你现在需要的真的是一个女人的电话号码吗？”

Dean咬紧牙关发出难耐的呻吟，他的头侧向一旁将最弱的脖子暴露出来。“该死，该死。”  


是的，他有时候是会这样。

“Castiel，”那个男人朝外喊道。

一个Omega从走道拐角处探出头来，腻人的含糖气息整个都不对劲，看到这个黑头发蓝眼睛又不说话只是怒目而视的家伙，Dean也只是咬了咬牙。

那个Alpha把Dean按在货架上，继续跟那个家伙说。“帮我照看下店铺。”

那个Omega瞪了他们一眼后咕哝着地漫步离开。“不要搞脏沙发。”

一只粗糙的手掐着Dean的后颈揉捏，像对待动物幼崽那样把他提起来牵引他穿过走道。Dean局促不安地扭动咆哮，裤子里的玩意儿硬得不行，他自己沉厚的发情期气味潮水般涌过全身。他觉得他像要被自己的气味淹没了，被这压倒性的激情和欲望灭顶。

那个高个子Alpha打开啤酒冷藏柜旁边的门然后差不多是把Dean给扔进了那间屋子。这间房看起来是个临时休息室兼同办公室，办公桌和文件柜靠着一面墙，小水槽和橱柜则在另一面墙下，破旧无趣的黄色小沙发在门边，前面放着堆着杂志的咖啡桌。没了钳制他的双手和压迫在耳边的低沉咆哮，Dean直直地站着，骨子里那点反抗意识又抬起了头。

“你觉得我会是那种在储藏室里给人口爆的Alpha，哥们，我都不知道你的名字。”

“名字是Cain。然后你要是想走随意。”

门还开着，Cain让出了道，自己靠在办公桌旁。Dean砰地把门甩上，锁好，然后返回Cain面前于他对峙。

“你好，我是Dean，水瓶座，我喜欢在海滩上漫步，Alpha的大屌，以及我的安全词是樱桃派。”

那种木柴燃烧的气味兴奋地缭绕在他四周，而Dean他妈的分泌出太多唾液，他他妈该死的性唤起太过头了。

Cain盯着他看了一刻，Dean舔弄自己的嘴唇，然后那双强劲的手探到他的髋部下方将他托起来转向按到那张宽阔的木制办公桌上。落在他的背上，把桌上的键盘扫到一边，Dean又被猛地拉向木桌边沿，Cain忙着解开他的皮带扯下他的牛仔裤。Dean摸索着设法蹬掉一只皮靴，把他的腿从裤脚里拉出来，穿着袜子的脚曲起踩上桌面，而Cain已经弯下膝盖将他带着柔软胡须的下颚蹭进Dean的大腿之间。Dean伸出手去拉扯Cain卷曲的长发，呻吟着摇晃胯部，他的阴茎挺立着轻敲他的下腹，衬衫则已经向上卷到腰部。

啃咬他的大腿内侧，Cain吮吸着在那里的皮肤上留下湿润的淤青，Dean咒骂着，双腿钳住他的脑袋。Cain掌掴了他的大腿然后把它们拉开，Dean的腿被迫过度撑开，踩在桌上的那条腿曲折起来膝盖朝外敲在桌上，太过拉伸的肌肉阵阵疼痛而Cain把他按在原地，牙齿沿线在他的大腿上留下更多啃咬的印记。

 “操他妈，轻点，操。”

但这混球只是朝他喷气，完全略过他的阴茎，托着他的阴囊以错误的方式大力揉捏它们，老天爷Dean简直要疯了但他如此满怀渴望这说起来都他妈有点可悲了。他从没见过哪个Alpha在搞起来时是像这个样子…从没有。他的阴茎实际上正滴滴答答的溢出前液。

Cain站起来，拍打Dean张开的大腿，力道大的足够让那刺痛徘徊不去。

“待好了。”

Dean躺在桌上气喘吁吁，当他发现Cain绕过桌子打开抽屉找什么东西时很快就拖着他的屁股离开桌面。Cain直起身来手里拿着从抽屉里找出来的凡士林罐子，Dean则翻身下桌把Cain推进桌后的一把木椅子里然后跨上Cain的膝头。Dean的牛仔裤还挂在他的穿着靴子的那只踝上，另一只脚则只穿着袜子，他的衬衫因为汗水贴俯在他的腰背上显露着那里的曲线。Dean把Cain的衬衫攥在拳头里以期有什么东西可以供他抓拿，Dean把自己的脸挤进这个Alpha的脖颈间深吸那里的气息。

真该死他会因为这个味道而飘飘欲仙。Dean自发自动地贴着这家伙磨蹭，为的是衣服全部沾染上这味道，让自己的阴茎在两人的腹部留下痕迹，并且粗鲁地啃咬那家伙脖子上的肌肤，Dean在刺激这家伙做出身体上的暴力回击和乖乖弯下腰让对方好好操他能让他疼上好几天之间难以抉择。两者都好得不得了。

Cain的粗壮胳膊环上他的腰，手指滑向他身后的孔洞。只是两根手指侵入现在就足以让Dean痛地埋头隔着覆盖他肩膀的棉布衬衫咬住他的肩头。

 “放松。”

是啊，是啊。这混球可以在他的大腿上留下连串淤青而告诉Dean要去‘放松’。Dean还是有点理智留在他愚蠢的脑袋里的，即便他大部分的血液都已经直奔下腹去了。Dean挺起腰，向后推挤Cain的手。他的结这会儿已经涨起来了，根部充血，变的又红又粗。他混乱地扒开Cain的裤子，把这个Alpha的阴茎掏出来，那玩意儿在他的手掌下灼热光滑，Dean不可避免地享受去给它几次长长的套弄，拇指在顶部摩擦弄出一些集成滴状的前液。Dean把他的拇指带到自己唇边，把那些液体卷进嘴里。

在他下方，Cain的瞳孔放大到几乎看不到任何蓝色的虹膜，他的脸颊超红，胸口在衬衫下大幅起伏。Dean吮吸他的拇指，苦涩的味道很有诱惑性，另一只手则撑在Cain的手臂上，感受那里坚实的肌肉。

嘴唇分开露出白牙，Cain咆哮着把Dean从他的膝头托起来，反转Dean的身体将他按在桌面上，隔着衣物胸口贴在冰凉的木头上。弯曲的双腿轻易地分开，Dean以手肘支持自己，踮起脚摇晃着抬起屁股把它送出去。Cain温暖的大手停留在他的臀瓣上，讲它们扒开又挤压，他整个涂满了润滑液的阴茎在Dean的臀缝间滑过，然后直插入深处把Dean向前推撞。Cain不等待，不安慰，也不小心翼翼，他的胯部碾压在Dean的屁股上，整个拔出来再接着开始他恶毒的步调。

Dean语无伦次地抽声谩骂，他向后推挤了几次，然而Cain沉重强硬的撞进他身体的力量让他无法承受地向桌面软倒。粗糙的手指从他的腰下穿过扣着他的胯骨，牵引他抬起身体迎合Cain更多强有力的撞击。他的另一只手滑向Dean的后背，撩开他的衬衣手掌贴于Dean泛红的身体，那让Dean挣扎起来，Cain的手最后在他的肩胛骨直接按下去把他钉在桌上。Cain的所有重量都由臀部和肩胛之间压进Dean的身体，这重量如此沉重，强大又蛮不讲理。

脸被撞到桌面上，Dean勉强将一条手臂塞到自己身子下面，探出手去抓住自己的阴茎，热切地揉搓它，而Cain正以鼻头拨撩他的后颈。Dean开始难以抑制地颤抖，他叫嚣着的Aplpha本能使他肌肉绷紧血液沸腾冲向顶点，当他徘徊在敏感的边缘，Dean伸展脖子以服从温顺的方式请求。来个见血的撕咬绝对不是什么不合时宜的主意。他尝试保持清醒，但他所需求渴望的只有利齿与疼痛，只有释放解脱。在他屁股深处抽动的阴茎让Dean从已退却的初期突入带来的冲击转向到急速升级的热烈彻底的性刺激上，那让他随时都可能射出来。

手指紧紧包裹在他胀起的结上以令人疼痛的力道挤压，Dean咬紧牙关闷哼出声，肌肤相互拍打听起来如此淫秽，汗水滴落，口水也滑下他的脸颊。官能感令人亢奋地聚集于他们身体相接的每个点。Cain的胡子摩擦在他颈后，灼热的呼吸在他耳旁，舌头扫过赤裸的肌肤，齿列刺入柔软的肌肉而Dean，Dean的高潮来的如此猛烈他的眼中的世界都颠倒了。

在Cain用他的结撕裂他的Aplha屁股之前这个屁股可不是用来被捅的，Cain从他体内抽出来时Dean感到一些湿热的液体溅在他的后腰和屁股上，沿着他的大腿根流下来。Cain仍旧抓着他的后颈把他固定在原地，被咬破的深口跳痛着，Alpha的阴茎泄出极大量并不会开花结果的种子。Dean浑身发抖地粗声喘息，他的阴茎仍然在抽搐——老天这张桌子是他们的毁了——他的胳膊被压得发麻，他的腿也在抽筋。

 

Cain叹息地退后，Dean以不稳的胳膊支撑自己。他感到被挖空了，他所有的攻击性和怒气都像蒸汽似得消散。如果他是口锅他就已经被烧废了。自嘲地为自己成在炉子上烧毁过多少口他妈的好锅发笑，Dean在Cain去一旁穿裤子时跌进椅子里。他的裤子仍缠绕在他的脚踝上，一只袜子不知道飞到哪儿去了，Dean谨慎地感受着他脖子上的咬伤。他竟然很神奇的对碰触到那里的手指没有染上血迹而失望。

Dean因为Lysol湿巾的苦涩味道皱起鼻子，他撇撇嘴拖拉着椅子试图远离那张Cain用那些处理用的味道可怕的东西擦拭过的桌子。虽然这是个注定失败的尝试。

Dean，仍然脑子当机地半裸着躺在椅子里，直到Cain把一瓶休息室冷柜里拿来的冰水塞进他手里。

 

“喝了它。”

Dean发出低沉的咕噜声，拧开瓶盖一口气灌下去半瓶。

Cain则从桌子下面找出他失踪的那只袜子，把它丢到他的腿上，又把他的另外那只靴子也扔了过来。

 “该死。”

对此Dean就只能说这个。

“你一个人能安全回去吗？你不会要开车吧？”

“不，不会，我，呃…”喝掉最后一口水，Dean为他酸疼的肌肉向前弯身。“我就住在几个街区外的公寓里。”

“嗯。”

Cain说。

嗯。

Dean摇摇晃晃地站起来穿回裤子，还有满是汗水和精液的衬衫，然后把他的脚塞回到靴子里。略过系鞋带的步骤，他这会儿可不想弯腰，不确定还能不能做这个动作也不确定做了还能不能再直起来。

伴随装模作样的叹息，Cain在他面前蹲下去帮他把鞋带系好，然后站起来又帮他扣上皮带，哦，Dean把这个都忘了。

然而，他妈的，他的眼睛真的非常非常蓝。

他们近在咫尺地面对面以至于他都能感觉到Cain的呼吸，Dean轻摆着前倾甩了挑胳膊绕过他的肩膀把他拉近，沉浸于一个愚蠢暧昧的吻中。当Cain扫过他的唇舌Dean发出满足的低吟，Dean点着头轻拍他的——宽阔，又结实的——胸部，

“是的，你真应该跟我回去，让我骑在你的阴茎上直到我晕过去。”

Cain挑起一边眉毛，抿着嘴说。“我六点下班。”

“你知道哪些丑毙了的红砖大楼吧，我在墨菲地产，公寓楼4C。”

“嗯。”

嗯。又这样。混蛋。带着得意的笑容，Dean离开了。他现在闻起来就像烧尽的炭火，麝香和汗水。是的，六点之前他都会在这些衣物里打着滚手淫。

 

随手拿了一瓶Everclear 151，Dean走到那个看起来非常不愉快的Omega Castiel坐着的柜台前。也许是心理阴影面积过大，不，只是批判的眼神。Dean付了他的酒钱，伸出两根手指挥手致意。

“谢谢你帮忙替班啦，老兄。”

 

FIN.


End file.
